The disclosure relates generally to fiber optic networks and more particularly to equipment housings for use within fiber optic networks. Within a fiber optic network, various upstream or input fibers carry optical signals including data to be delivered to multiple downstream facilities, users or customers. In some fiber optic networks, a splitting device or splitter module receives an input fiber and splits or distributes the optical signals within the input fiber into a plurality of output fibers that each deliver the signal to the appropriate downstream facility, customer or user. A fiber distribution hub or cabinet provides the housing and support for the splitter modules, the input fibers, the output fibers, the splicing hardware, signal distribution hardware, fiber routing and storage equipment, etc. that operates to delivering data service to the network of an end user.